Mark-of-Potter-Updated
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: This is a story version of the first Mark of Potter I hope you enjoy. Don’t read unless you are 16 at least
1. Chapter-1

Petunia

Harry was back at the Dursley in his room his stuff around the room. Normal Uncle Vernon would lock his school stuff in the cabinet that use to be his room that until Harry told the Dursley some of the truth except for Aunt Petunia that Sirius Black the mass murder was his godfather. Only with Petunia did he told that Sirius was innocent. Why tell Petunia.

The truth was Harry and his Aunt Petunia had secret. He remember when he was younger and when Vernon and Dudgly were out of the house. Petunia had told him no matter what she love him. That she as so not to get herself or Harry hurt she had to pretend to hate him. She told him often that she hate doing it to him that just want to love him as a son but couldn't. Harry understood and from that point on when ever the other members of the house were out they acted like a real family.

Vernon and Dugle were gone shopping in London and wouldn't return until tomorrow. Harry had watch them drive away. Then 10 minutes later there was a knock at his door. Harry went over and open and smiled at Aunt Petunia on the other side. She smiled to. "May I come in Harry I need to talk to about something?"

"Sure Aunt Petunia." Said Harry as he let her in. As she did she said. "Please Harry you can call me Petunia." Alittle confused Harry close the door and watch his Aunt move to sit on his bed. She patted the spot next to her. Harry move towards her and sat down. Petunia look at him as if wondering how to say her next words. Her blonde hair seem to glow in the sunlight coming through the window. Finally Petunia Said. "Have you heard of the Mark Of Potter?" Harry shook his head. "No." Petunia sigh. "The Mark Of Potter has been gift to you Harry. What it does is that when you are with a woman that destined to be with you though you won't know who. You will have mating and you will become soul mates. The woman will also bare your mark on their arm which is visible to you, them, anyone they show to willing or those destined to join."

Harry blink as Petunia continued. "You won't be forced on to them. But when you are with them you'll know what to do. Knows how to give them pleasure. Certain situations will arrived where you will bond and get close to the woman. Until they are ready. Though some woman you already know will be willing because they know you. Since I'm your last blood and because I want to I will show you what to do." Then before Harry could say anything Petunia had lean in a place her lips on his. Harry's mind was filled with memories of his Aunt's life.

He saw Petunia and Lily as kids as teenagers then what caught Harry more by surprise he saw both his parents and Petunia having passionate sex. Heard them explain about the Mark Of Potter to her. Of them saying when Harry's was going to his fourth year if they were gone that she'll teach him and of Petunia agreeing. Of her secret joy and sadness at finding Harry on her door step. Of learning about the fate of his parents her formal lovers. Of her wish to be a mother to Harry but couldn't.

Harry could also feel Petunia was craving him and he suddenly started craving her. He started returning the kiss and soon Petunia was on her back with Harry on top of her kissing like young teenagers in love. When they broke air Harry gazed down at his Aunt seeing her beauty and was ready for his lesson. Petunia saw it to.

She began opening her buttons shirt revealing her C breasts. "First take off your shirt Harry." Harry complied removing his shirt and throwing it aside. Petunia ran her hands over his slightly muscular chest. "Quidditch have done you good. Now move down and remove my skirt." Harry obey taking off Petunia short skirt and then staring at her pussy. "Touch it." Said Petunia her voice full of trust.

Harry move closer and though it seem the natural thing to do he began rubbing his Aunt's pussy which made her moan. "Eat it slowly feel every part." Harry move more closer and then started first licking Petunia's pussy tasting her. Over the next 10 minutes Harry except eat Petunia pussy sticking his tongues and occasionally his fingers in it. Petunia was moan softly as her nephew was giving her the best eating out since her sister. She got loader when Harry started using

Parseltongue. She had her hands in Harry's hair holding him where he was.

A few minutes later Petunia said. "Harry I'm going to cum you must drink it up when it comes out. Oh my..." Harry understood some how and when Petunia Came he clap his mouth over her pussy his tongue still in it. As her cum left her pussy and into his mouth where he drank it up tasting how sweet it was.

Petunia was breathing hard. She then smiled lovingly down at Harry. "Now Harry remove your pants and I'll eat you out." So Harry found himself on his back naked as well his cock already hard with Petunia between his legs. As she gently stroke his member. "Now Harry not all women will be into sucking cock so respect those who don't want too." Harry nodded and Petunia continued. "But those women that do. You let them be in control let them do their own thing." Which she showed by occasionally licking Harry's member which made him groan. "The only thing you need to do if you sense it is gently hold their heads while they are like this."

Petunia then took the tip of Harry's cock in her mouth and started moving up and down taking more of his cock in. And again as if it was natural Harry's hands were in Petunia's hair and was gently holding her head occasionally helping her move and down. "He a natural." Thought Petunia and continued to pick up her speed going up and down his member which was much bigger than Vernon or even Harry's farther James. Harry also help her move faster. Then he felt himself building up.

"Petunia I think I'm going to cum!" But they didn't stop Finally Harry Cried to which Petunia move completely down so that all of Harry's cock was in her mouth down her throat and almost all the way to her stomach which is where Harry's cum went shooting right into her. But stay like that with Harry's hands holding there until he had empty his load into her and yet his cock was still hard. Finally Petunia took Harry's cock out of her mouth sighing and smacking her lips tasting him.

Harry gazed at her amazed. "Now some woman would rather have you cum on their faces and breasts than do what I just did. Now for the main corse." Harry blink as he found himself again above Petunia the tip of his cock at the entrance of her pussy. "Thanks to the mark you will know how each woman will want it. Your in control Harry you can do this first time how you want." Harry saw complete love and trust in Petunia's eyes. Harry took a deep breath then slowly started to enter his Aunt's pussy.

Petunia moan with pleasure as she was being fill then she ever had before. Harry keep going also groaning with pleasure at how it felt being inside her. Finally he was completely inside Petunia he could feel her womb with his tip. He look at his Aunt one last time then he sense how she liked it. He pulled out until the tips the only thing in then he slammed it back in and started pumping in and out of his Aunt Petunia with strong and hard thrust building speed. Petunia immediately on instinct wrap her legs and arms around Harry pulling him closer. "Oh Harry! I Love You! I Love You So Much!" She Cried. Harry knew she was telling the truth. "I Love You Too Petunia!" He said moving his face closer to hers.

Petunia face lit up with pure happiness and she pulled Harry into another passionate kiss which he returned. They stay like that for what seem to be forever then they felt the build up. But didn't stop Harry keep pounding his Aunt while still kissing her with equal passion. At last they exploded and they both moan hard in the kiss as Harry began cum inside his Aunt Petunia's womb with his seed. As she came all over his cock.

When they finish their bodies went slack the only things still moving was their head for they were still kissing each slower now but no less passionate. Finally they broke for air. They gaze at each with love. Then Petunia Said. "I will stay here with this family until it time for you to leave for the last time then I will come with you and bare your children." Harry understood. "I truly do love you Petunia."

She smiled. "And I love you Harry now and forever. Even more so if you look at the mark on my arm." Harry look to see on Petunia's right arm looking like a tattoo was a lion head with its mouth open, a lighting bolt coming out and a stag dancing around it. "I'm the first to bare the Mark Of Potter. I won't be the last. But I'm proad and overjoyed at being the first."

Harry look at Petunia again then kissing his first mate again. "Oh Harry we have plenty time together before you go to your friends the Weasley and I have many thing to teach you." And Petunia started showing Harry all the ways to please a woman and when Vernon and Dugly return they actually had a lot of chance to do it even when the others were in the house. Though the one both said they liked. Was during breakfast one time Petunia knock over a dish of food over and went under to say clean it but in truth she was sucking off Harry. While the other two were not wised to anything.

When it was time for Harry to go to Weasley. Petunia gave him one last night of pure passion having put sleeping pills in Vernon and Dugly drink and were sleeping like babies. Then the next day Harry kiss Petunia one last time then got into the cab that she called that would take him to the Weasley.


	2. Chapter-2

Molly

Harry arrived at the Burrow much later than he was meant to be there and when he walked through the door, he knew he had missed them. Ron, Hermione and all of the other Weasleys except for Mrs. Weasley would be at the Quidditch World Cup having a great time and he was stuck here. "Though at least I'm not alone." Harry thought to himself as when he step through the door Molly crushed him in tight bear hug. "Oh Harry it's lovely to see, I'm sorry that you are missing the World Cup." Harry was blushing slightly at the feeling of Molly's body against his. He always had a crush on her. Many of his nights had been filled with dreams of Molly. Little did Harry know that the feelings were shared with the woman embracing him. "It's okay Mrs. Weasley, at least we can keep each other company." Molly pulled away and nodded. "True enough Harry, now come and make yourself at home."

Molly lead Harry up the stair feeling Harry's eyes on her. "Tonight might just be the night." She thought to herself. She open the door and lead him into the guest room. Harry place his trunk down and turn to Molly. "Well goodnight Mrs. Weasley." She smiled at Harry. "Please Harry, call me Molly." Maybe it was something Harry saw in her eyes or the way her body seem to beacon to him. But whatever the reason Harry couldn't stop himself.

He rushed forward and crashed his lips against hers. He thought she would push him away, slap him. But he wasn't expecting her to wrap her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her running her hands through his hair and began returning his kiss with passion. Their tongues met and began dancing together.

After a few minutes they broke away breathing hard. When Molly regained her voice she said looking right into Harry's green eyes. "You beat me to it. Now before you say anything about Arthur or the others. Me and Arther made a deal when we got married that we can each take one lover. Before he left this morning he gave me his blessing for us. Tonight and maybe forever on I'm yours Harry Potter all yours." Harry saw in her eyes she was serious and thank god for this chance. He push Molly into the wall kissing her passionately again which she return with gusto.

Harry ripped open Molly's blouse causing her breasts to explode out. Harry stare at how beautiful they were. Molly laugh and place Harry's hands on them saying. "Your like a son to me Harry but now more than that. Go on and milk my breasts." Harry move his mouth to one of the harden nipples and began sucking on it. Molly moan with pleasure her hands in his hair. Harry then switch back and forth between the two breast then made Molly gasp when he took both nipples in his mouth drinking the milk. "Oh Harry! How many women have you been with? Because you pro."

Harry mange to say without missing a beat. "You are the second one Molly." At those words Molly got more wet. She mange to say while moaning. "And... Oh... Tonight Oh My... I'll be the... Second One of Your Harem!" Harry knew what she meant but keep milking her. After a few minutes Harry release Molly's breasts and started to move down. "

Harry finally focus on Molly's pussy. He moved Molly's legs over his shoulders surprising her with his strength as the only thing keeping her from falling was the wall and Harry's strong arms.

Harry began kissing Molly's pussy slowly ever after five kisses he would lick. Molly couldn't stop moaning barley able to think straight except. "Oh I'm so glad I'm the second." She then gasp well stuck his tongue inside and began to eat her out and using Parseltongue on her. "Oh Harry!" Molly screamed with pure pleasure as she came and Harry drank it all up.

After a few minutes Molly mange to say. "Harry take me right now please." She waved her wand and all their clothes vanished. But that didn't matter to the two lovers. Harry got to his feet and pulled Molly back into another passionate kiss picking her up by the legs which she wrap around his waist. Feeling Harry huge cock against her stomach. Harry moves them to the bed and lay on top of Molly in the age long position of love making. He took one hand and position the tip at the entrance of Molly's pussy. They gaze into each other's eyes seeing love and passion in them.

"I love you Molly Weasley." Harry Said meaning ever word. "I love you too Harry Potter." Said Molly also meaning ever word. Harry began to slowly entered Molly. She moan as she began to be filled like Arthur never had before and Harry moan to at how it felt being inside her. He continued to filled her and when he was completely inside her, he was all the way inside her womb. The place where the Weasley Childrens came from.

Both Harry and Molly look at each other not saying anything but nothing need to be said. Then Harry Potter began pounding in and out of Molly Weasley with all the passion of a man in love and she returned it with equal passion. As Harry pound her pussy, his lips were glued to Molly's lips while his hand were on her breast. Molly's hands stayed in Harry's hairs keeping his face to hers. Their tongues dancing.

After 5 minutes they felt themselves about to cum. Also they both started to glow with golden light.

"Were Bonding Molly!" Cried Harry.

"Yes Let Me Bare Your Mark. Cum Inside Me Harry! Make Me Pregnant!"

"Oh Molly!" Cried Harry as he Shot gallons of his baby maker into Molly's womb and she also exploded on Harry's cock. There was a bright flash of light and now Molly Weasley was now Molly Potter the soul mate of Harry Potter. They gaze at each other breathing hard. During the flash they had saw the other's lives and now knew everything about each other.

They saw a mark on Molly's right arm. The lion with a lighting bolt coming out of its mouth, with a stag dancing around it. "I am one with you Harry."

Harry look at her then touch her face. "This is love always love. And when and if you become pregnant I won't back down, I'll take responsibility and be a farther to them." Molly touch Harry's face as well. "I know Harry and Arthur will be a good stepfather to them as well. I'm just glad I can join you. Now we have 4 to 5 days or so before the others return let's have our honeymoon."

Harry smiled and they began making love again.


	3. Chapter-3

Molly 2

Next morning Harry woke up and laid there wondering if what happened last night was real. However his memories of that night were very hard to have dreamed up. He can smell breakfast and realize how hungry he was. So without putting his clothes on he went downstairs. Where he found Molly wearing only a apron and his mark on her arm and nothing else. Harry just stared at her wondering how could he be lucky to have even been able to kiss such a beautiful woman.

As if sensing him Molly turn away from her cooking to look at him. She smiled.

"Good morning Harry come and have some breakfast it'll be ready soon." Harry stared her for a moment then look at her ass. "Ok but till it's ready I need something else to eat while I'll wait."

Harry again like it was completely natural walk over to behind Molly got to his knees and with his hands spread her cheeks to reveal her pussy and again Harry began eating Molly's pussy like a pro.

"Your Aunt Petunia Have Taught You Well Harry!"

Molly moaned but didn't stop her cooking even when Harry again used Parseltongue on her. After 5 minutes Molly came and Harry again drank it up. "Oh Harry, foods ready it's time to eat." Said Molly her legs shaking as she waved her wand and the food floated over to the table. The two went over to the table but only Harry sat down. He look at her and saw a gleam in her eyes. "Now I think you owe me a taste Harry." Said Molly as she knelt next to Harry and began stroking his member which was already hard. "Eat up Harry you'll need all your strength for today." Harry smile and began to eat the food while Molly began to suck his cock. Harry mange to finish his breakfast some how. Then when he was done he could focus on his best friend's mom who was taking all his cock in her mouth. Finally Harry said. "Molly I'm going to cum!" But Molly didn't stop until Harry gave a load moan and shot his load down her throat and into his stomach.

Only then did Molly took the cock out of her mouth and giving a satisfy sigh as she could still taste Harry's cum. They stared at each other for a minute or two then without saying words Molly climb on to the table that her family eats on. While Harry position himself in front of her his cock pointing at her entrance. Then he entered her causing her to moan again. "Oh Harry no matter how many times you entered me it feel just as good as the first time!" Molly mange to say as Harry began pumping in and out of her. "And I can't get enough of you Molly. It's feels so right beginning here with you being inside you. Even though your Ron's mom!"

Molly grasp Harry's face and pulled him into a kiss as he began picking up speed with his thrusting. When they separated for air Molly said. "Right now Harry, I'm your wife the first of many and you don't need worry about Ron Though it probably be best if he didn't find out about us. Because his small brain wouldn't be able to handle it."

"What about the rest of the Weasley?" Asked Harry as his cock keep hitting the back of Molly's womb. Which was making her moan loader. "Everyone except Percy and Ginny well at least for now will know."

Molly kiss Harry again as they began to feel the build up. "Percy will be like Ron and Ginny well she can maybe have a chance to join us! Oh now cum in me Harry!" And Harry again Shot his baby making seed into Molly again. As she came all over his cock leaking out of her pussy and on to the table. But nether cared about that just the feeling of being together like this as one. For the rest of the days before the others returned from the World Cup they did almost every place around the Burrow many positions. Molly rode Harry on the couch in the living room. While he did her doggie style in the garden while they were being watch by a bunch of Noms. They even did it in the broom shed. They were spend their nights in one of the Weasley beds.


	4. Chapter-4

Hermione

Three days before they return to Hogwarts Molly surprised Harry by telling him that Hermione had seen them making love last night in his room. Harry was shocked. "What do we do?" He Asked worried. Molly touch his lips with her fingers. "Now before you freak out I talk to her and told her what was going on.

So give me your invisible cloak to give to her. Because she wants to talk to you tonight." Confused Harry gave her his cloak wondering what will happen that night.

That night Harry stood next to the window look out at the moonlight yard. He then heard the door opening and closed, the sound of the lock click seem a little loud in the silence. Harry turn to see no one there. "Hermione?" There was a sound of a cloak moving and Hermione's head appeared floating in the air. They gaze at each other for a moment then Hermione took a deep breath and said. "Hey Harry."

They stared at each other for a moment then Harry said. "I can explain about what you saw with me and Molly." But Hermione shook her head.

"No need Harry I saw you and her making very passionate love making. I also.."she paused for a sec then took a deep breath and continued. "I also saw the mark on her arm and I know what I means. Molly is now your wife." Harry shifted nervously.

"Hermione I can-.." he didn't finish because Hermione had move until she was in front of him and had place her fingers on his lips. "Please let me say something Harry before I loose my courage. Do you remember when we traveled back in time last year to save Sirius?" Harry nodded. "Well when it was just us in the forest. I felt us really connected. In that short amount of time. It was just you and me. No Ron, no one else just us. Seeing you talk about seeing your dad about living with Sirius. Seeing you getting rid of all those Dementors. I saw someone I hadn't seen before a Harry who wanted a regular life full of joy and love."

Hermione took a deep breath and stared deep into Harry's emerald eyes and continued. "That night I feel in love with you Harry and I want to do anything to give you that life of joy and love. Molly also want to give that to. So what I'm getting at is. Harry May I join you, may I become part of your new family?"

Harry stared at her for a moment seeing complete honesty in her eyes. Slowly Harry took Hermione's head in his hands. "Your already part of my family from the first moment we saved you from the troll. I also felt a connection during that night as well. But I won't force myself on you Hermione. If at any time you want to stop I will and I'll respect your decision."

"If your trying to not make me love you more, your doing a bad job at it Harry." Said Hermione a small nervous smile on her face. Harry smiled as well and slowly kiss her. Hermione was still for only a heartbeat then the invisible cloak fell away revealing her naked body underneath as she raised her arms and wrap them around Harry's neck.

Harry wrap his arms around her waist as they continued their slow but passionate kiss. Hermione used her foot to pulled down Harry's pajama pants making them fall to the ground. She could feel Harry's cock against her stomach and desire to have it in her.

Harry knew unlike with Molly that he must be slower with Hermione, let her be in control of their first time. Hermione did not breaking their embrace but moved them towards the bed until Harry legs hit the frame and they fell back on to it land in the middle.

After a few more minutes of kissing Hermione straight up and straddle Harry waist. His cock against her stomach. She look at her lover who said. "You're in complete control Hermione I trust you." Hermione gazed into Harry's emerald eyes and held out her hands.

Harry move his hands into Hermione hands as she raised herself until the tip of Harry's cock was at her entrance. Look at Harry again who said. "It's alright your safe with me." Harry saw the fear slowly leave Hermione. She began to sink down on to his cock. Moaning at the feeling, Harry moan as well. He expected a hymn but there wasn't one. He look at Hermione. "Molly did a spell that removed it." He nodded. Finally he was completely inside his best friend.

They stay like that waiting for Hermione to get use to it. Then slowly she started riding him. "Oh Harry this feels amazing!"

Moaned Hermione as she place her hands on Harry's chest and began to picking up speed. "Your amazing Hermione." Said Harry placing his hand on her ass.

They continued for a few minutes, Hermione moving like a pro. "Oh my Harry I feel like I know what to do like I been doing this all my life with you." She lean down so their foreheads were touching. "It's part of the soul mate bonding Hermione. When it comes to people doing this out of love like you and Molly. We will know everything about the other. I knew what to do with Petunia and Molly, how they like it which is me being in complete control of her." They started to feel the build up. "You want for both of us to be in control equals!"

"You are my equal Harry Oh I'm going cum!" Hermione moaned as she wrap her hands in Harry's hair. "I love you Harry Potter, Cum inside me!"

"I love you Hermione Granger, oh I'm cumming!" Their lips attach again and they moan into the kiss as Harry shot into Hermione's womb. Luckily she wouldn't get pregnant until she was 17 and only if she wanted to. Though Molly definitely wanted to. There was a flash of golden light and now to the public also until she was 17 the girl on the bed was Hermione Granger but in truth she was Hermione Potter wife of Harry Potter. The second to received his mark and to join his harem the first being Petunia and the second Molly.

Both were breathing hard. Hermione still felt Harry's still hard cock in her. When she regained her voice she said. "It's your turn to be on top of me Hary." He smiled and they continued making love for the rest of the night.

For the next two nights before the left for Hogwarts. Hermione would use Harry invisibility cloak to come in his room and make love. Harry was happy more so when Molly told them that she was pregnant with his first child and that she can't wait until the next time he get her pregnant again. Which Harry was looking for.


	5. Chapter-5

The in between.

Harry sat on the Hogwarts express talking with Hermione who was sitting next to him and Ron sitting across from them about what could be happening at Hogwarts.

When they arrived at the school and after the sorting was done. They learned from Dumbledore about the Triwizard Tournament about Durmstrang and Beauxbatons the other two wizardry schools that would becoming in October.

The arrival of Mad Eye Moody the new Defense Of Dark Arts teacher.

Then they went up to Gryffindor tower and went to bed. Getting sleep for the classes.


	6. Chapter-6

Daphne Greengrass

Harry had just insulted Draco and turn his back to the blonde hair boy.

Then suddenly Harry felt himself getting tackled. As he fell he felt a spell or something fly above him just missing him. There was a load bang. The force of the person tackling Harry cause them to roll. On the outside it look like the kind of roll like two lover would do on a grassy hilled. When they came to a stop Harry found himself on top of Daphne Greengrass looking right into her eyes with his green eyes. "You'll Alright?" She Asked. "Um yah thanks to you." Replied Harry. He then look to see Mad Eye Moody holding his wand which was pointing at a pure white ferret.

"You alright Potter?" He Asked and Harry nodded. Moody then look at Daphne then said in a gruff voice. "Nice save Greengrass." He then turn to the ferret and started bouncing it up and down.

Harry got up and offered his hand to Daphne. To his surprise she took it and he help her to her feet. When she was up she slightly stumbled into Harry who caught her. He felt her pass him a piece of paper. Harry look into Daphne eyes and saw her wearing a small smile. Then the Ice Queen Of Slythren move away from Harry and they watch Moody teaching Draco a lesson until Mcgonagall intervened.

When Harry and Hermione were sat down at their table Harry open the note which read. "Harry will you and Hermione please meet me in this classroom (the name of the room) after classes I want to talk to you about something. Daphne." Harry and Hermione look each of other the glance towards Daphne who was working on her potion. "Well she did save me we can at least her what she have to say." Said Harry to Hermione in a low voice. Hermione nodded thinking about what the Ice Queen would want from her husband. "Let's just be careful." Harry nodded and with that they began to make their potion.

Time Skip

After class at the classroom.

Harry entered the room Daphne told him to meet him. Where he found sitting on the teacher's desk was Daphne Greengrass. "So Harry you probably wondering why I ask you here?"

Harry look around the room before answering. "Well you did save me from that hex. So we decided to hear what you want. So what does Daphne Ice Queen Of Slythren want of us?" He saw Daphne blush as she shifted nervously. "Well I was going to past that note to you anyway. But having Malfoy trying to curse you just open a opportunity." She then took a deep breath then continued. "Harry have you heard of the Yule Ball?" Harry blinked.

"Actually no I haven't." But Hermione answered. "It's a dance that will happen after the first task on Christmas." Daphne nodded

"And figured that you don't know how to dance. So as payment for saving you from Malfoy. I want to teach you both how to dance." Harry and Hermione blinked again surprised he said. "So you want me to take you to the Ball." Daphne shook her head. "No you don't. I just want to give you some dance lessons that all." She seems to blush more. Waiting for their answer. Harry and Hermione look at each other having a silent conversation then Hermione shrug. "Ok Daphne." Said Harry.

It was now Daphne turn to blink in surprise. "Wait really You'll be willing to learn how to dance from a Slythren."

Harry nodded. "I owe you for saving me Daphne and since I don't know how to dance at all. I would like to learn from you and who knows you might change my mind about Slythren in the process."

Daphne had a smile of joy on her face and unable to seem to control herself she gave Harry and Hermione a hug. "Thanks you Harry." She pulled away and then seem to realize what she did and blush a very red color. Harry keep himself from laughing. "So shall we begin?"

Over the next two weeks Harry and Hermione would have not only their classes to do. They were be learning the many forms of dancing from Daphne Greengrass. Who was a very good teacher.

But not only was they learning how to dance. They were also learning about who Daphne the Ice Queen truly was. He learn that she only showed in public of coldness to scared people from taking advantage of her.

They soon became friends and Daphne started hanging out with the two in public to the surprise of Ron and the rest of the school. Harry and Hermione talk about having Daphne join them. Hermione said that they should wait until Daphne made the first move and Harry agreed.

During a lesson Harry and Daphne were doing slow dance while Hermione watch. Harry could tell Daphne like doing slow dances with him because she made up a lot of excuses to do it because she like being in his arms. As they move slowly around the room Daphne pulled her head away from Harry chest and look into his eyes. Harry saw a familiar look in Daphne's eyes the same thing he see in Hermione eyes. Daphne lean up on her tip toes and kiss Harry in a slow soft kiss which he returned. As soon as their lips met the memories bond happened.

Daphne saw Harry life when he was a little boy which made her angry. Found out the truth about Sirius Black. Daphne saw Harry passionate times with Molly Weasley and Hermione. Felt them.

She also found out that Harry and Hermione had grown feelings for her during the lessons. The same feelings she had for him for awhile. Her heart beat faster when she saw and heard them talking about her joining them.

All this happened in over a sec. soon they were back in the classroom. Kissing passionately. Soon they broke for air and Daphne look at Harry and Hermione who were smiling at her. "So." Said Hermione amusement in her voice. "What do you say Daphne?"

For a few minutes Daphne didn't say anything then she smiled wickedly. "Oh I'm so in." Both Harry and Hermione chuckled then Hermione wave her wand casting a couple spells. Then with one last flick all three of their clothes were gone and a bed appeared in the middle of the room. Harry look at Hermione. "You truly are the smartest witch ever Hermione." She smiled at Harry getting up and aproceh the two. "It doesn't hurt to use some of the spells Molly taught me as well. Now shall we?"

Harry and Hermione lead Daphne to the bed. Where Hermione gently push her on to and then moved until she was right above Daphne's head to which she place in her lap. Daphne was blushing but fully ready for what was next. She look down at Harry who had his face near her pussy. He look up at her and she nodded. Harry then slowly began eating Daphne Greengrass out. She moaned then to both Harry and Hermione surprise Daphne suddenly spread Hermione legs and moved under and began eating her out. "Oh Harry I like her!" Moaned out Hermione. Harry smiled and began to pick up speed. After a few minutes both girls cried out as they both came. Hermione In Daphne mouth and Daphne in Harry's mouth.

When they finish Daphne took her mouth off Hermione pussy to look at the two then said. "I'm ready." She then when back attacking Hermione. Both Harry and Hermione look at each other and smiled. Harry position himself grabbing Daphne's legs in his hands and began thrusting in and out of Daphne Greengrass. Who only responds was to moan and increase her attack. Hermione moan as well and lean forward to wrap her arms around Harry's neck to kiss him.

They stay like that lock in a triangle of passion. Until finally Harry said. "Daphne I'm close!" To which Daphne Said. "Cum in me Harry let make what we all have a permanent thing!" Finally Harry Came In Daphne and the golden flash happened and now the new Daphne Potter has the same mark as Hermione. But they didn't stop there they continued learning about each a lot more for the whole night.


	7. Chapter-7

It was the night of Halloween the night of the choosing of the champions.

One by one pieces of paper came out of the Goblet Of Fire Victor Krum was chosen for Durmstrang champion. Fleur Delacour was Beauxbatons and then Cedric Diggory was chosen for Hogwarts. But then a forth paper came out of the Goblet.

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore Said in a voice full of surprise. Harry got up slowly still shock at what just happened and aproceh Dumbledore. Who gave the piece of paper and indicated the door the other champions had went through.

During the grilling Harry was getting Fleur suddenly came up to Harry. She touch his shoulder. "I can tell when someone lying Arry and you are not. I believe you didn't put your name in." Harry and the others look at her surprise then Krum Said. "Potter probably have many enemies who want him dead so what better way to get him killed than put him in this Tournament." Then before anyone else could say anything Cedric spoke.

"And if I know Harry as much a think I do. He would prefer watching then playing and before someone say that he wanted to be a champion. Ever person in all our schools when they heard about the Triwizard Tournament had dream about being champion of the school. So if Fleur and Krum believe Harry then I do as well."

The adults look surprised and then said that the champions should go get their rest.

The next day after the choosing. Harry walked through the portrait hole and was met by Hermione and Daphne. They said they brought him food since he didn't want to eat in the hall with the rest of the school. Harry agreed and they made their way to the front doors. In the entrance way they were met by Fleur and when she learn that they were going outside she asked if she could join them. They agreed.

"So who do think put your name in the Goblet?" Asked Fleur as the four of them sat next to the lake eating their breakfast. "I don't know?" Said Harry rubbing his fingers through his hair. "I'm just glad that you, Krum and Cedric believe I didn't put me name in unlike the rest of the school."

"I can tell because of my heritage when someone lying." Said Fleur looking at Harry and the two girls. "I can also tell a lot about people that may not be clear to most. Like that you two girls are Arry's mate and have his mark on your arms." Harry and the other look at Fleur surprise then before they could say anything Fleur said. "Don't worry your secret is save with me. It because I'm part Veela that I can sense what you are. If there must be payment for my silence then all I ask is to be your guys friend and learn about you." Harry Blink then looked at Hermione and Daphne who after a moment of silence just shrugged. "Seems fair enough." Said Daphne and Hermione agreed. They talk with Fleur about who they were. She learn about Molly and all the things that happened over the three years they been at Hogwarts. Fleur told them about herself as well.

Her farther was Monsieur Delacour her mother Apolline and she had a younger sister name Gabriella. She was quarter Veela because her grandmother was.

When they were done talking it was about 11 and they decided to go back up to the school. On their way up they met Cedric and Krum. "Diggory tells me that your a good flyer Potter." Said Krum. "He the best." Answered Hermione. Krum then said. "If you don't mind. I'll like to see. Since we three are all seekers."

"Why?" Asked Daphne raising a eyebrow. "It's my way of judging and learning about a person." Harry decided that it wouldn't hurt. "Ok Krum I'm for it."

20 minutes later they were down at the quidditch field with their brooms. The Weasley Twins were there with their bats. Madam Hootch was also there because they had to ask her to use the balls and she decided to over see this game as she called. Also quite a few people had gotten wind of what was going on so most of all three schools were in the stands. "Alright I want a clean game. There only be the snitch and the bluggers. Weasley I want you to play no favorites, your job is to keep them all on their toes. Understand." She glared at Fred and George who said at the same time. "Yes mam."

Madam Hootch brought her whistle to her lips. "Now mount your brooms." They got on their brooms and she blew her whistle and they kick off.

With Hermione and Daphne

They watch as they kick off from the ground and began playing the game.

"Harry's a natural." Said Fleur as Harry dodge a bluger with expert skilled. "Yes he is." Said Hermione then Daphne Said. "But he not only a natural on a broom. If that what you want to know?" The two girls look at Fleur who was trying not to smile but failed. "Yes not only do I know about the three of you but what kind of lover Harry is as well." She smiled at them. "Don't worry I'll wait until I have your permission and I know Harry as well as you two." Hermione and Daphne laugh and Fleur as well. "If you win his friendship as well as both of ours that might happen sooner than you think." And with that they went back watching the game.

After the game where Harry mange to win by catching the Snitch three time while Krum and Cedric had caught it two times each. They went into the Great Hall for dinner. "You truly are a natural flyer Potter." Laugh Krum. "Both you and Diggory. I haven't had that much fun in a long time."

"If you think we're good you should see our teams play." Said Cedric and Harry nodded. "Then maybe we should do a game between Bulgaria vs The Hufflepuff and Gryffindor teams." Joke Krum then he said his goodbyes and went over to sit with his school. Cedric went to go sit with the Hufflepuffs. "Do you guys mind if I sit with you?" Asked Fleur and Harry and the others said they don't mind. They sat down at the Gryffindor table.


	8. Chapter-8

The first task was next week and Harry had just learn that they were dragons. He told Cedric and with the help of the other champions his friends and Hermione and Daphne they figure out that Harry could use his strength of flying and just needed to learn a summing charm. Over the week Harry was practicing with Hermione and Daphne though they also help him relaxed through their love making.

Now Harry was in a tent with the other champions waiting for the headmasters. Finally they arrived along with Ludo Bagman and Percy Weasley. Bagman held out a bag for them to reach in. Cedric pulled out the Welsh Green that had a number one on it. Krum pulled out the Chinese Fireball with a number 2. Fleur pulled out the Swedish Shortsnout a number 3 around it's neck. Which left Harry to pulled out the Hungarian Horntail.

"There is your challenge you must get past the dragon you are holding and retrieved the golden egg it's guarding." Said Bagman his voice full of excitement.

Then they left leaving the champions look at each other hoping that their training together would pay off. Then came Bagman booming voice calling for Cedric to come out. Harry and the other wish Cedric luck as he went out to face his dragon. After about 10 minutes or so there of hearing the crowd making sounds of excitement and dismay there was explosion of happy cheers they had guests Cedric had past. After a few minutes Bagman called out Krum.

Another 10 to 15 minutes of waiting for Krum to complete his task. Then Bagman called out Fleur. Before she left Harry place his hand gently on her shoulder. "Good luck." He said. Fleur look at him as if making a decision then she lean forward and gave Harry a peak on his lips. She pulled away looking in his eyes. "You too." She said and then she exited the tent. Though surprise by Fleur action Harry still felt nervous and his concern for Fleur made listening to the crowd as she did her dragon made it very hard. But soon the explosion which meant Fleur had past her dragon reach his ears. And soon Bagman's voice. "Harry Potter."

Harry entered the arena where the Hungarian Horntail was guarding the patch of eggs. Harry raised his wand. "Accio Firebolt." Soon his broom was next to him and he mounted it. As he rose up into the air his fears were gone. He knew just what to do. He made the dragon get off the ground trying to snap at him. Which gave Harry his chance to swoop in and grab the golden egg.

When he landed he was met by Hermione and Daphne. They hug him full of excitement and relief at Harry completing the First Task. Behind them was Ron.

He step forward. "Harry I'm sorry whoever put your name in that Goblet must be kicking themselves." Harry stared at Ron wondering if he should forgive him. Then decided that he missed Ron. Harry grab Ron and pulled him into a hug. Which Ron return. "I'm sorry for being worst best friend ever."

They separated. "Trying to make up for it will be payment enough. But it good to have you back." Said Harry. Before Ron could say anything Daphne Said. "Though Weasley If you act like a idiot again break off your friendship again. There won't another chance because me and Hermione will feed you to that Horntail." Ron look at the girls and after gulping nodded his head. "Ok." Then they all laugh and went to see Harry scores.


	9. Chapter-9

Narcissa

For the last couple of nights Harry had been having some weird dream that were more like memories. He saw his mother Lily both in a younger version of herself and older. She was making out with another girl with blonde hair. They both eating each other out. Then older version of the two with Harry's farther James making love to both of them. Harry didn't know who the woman was but every time before he woke up he would hear his mother voice saying. "You'll soon save her Harry."

For last couple of days since the dreams started Draco Malfoy had been sick and was at his home. Each day a student was sent to deliver his homework to him and now Harry had been chosen. Now he was spinning in the fire place and arrived at the Malfoy Mansion. "You must be here to drop off..." Said the voice coming from the hall but stop when the woman from Harry's dreams appeared. They stood there in silence for a few minutes then Harry said. "Yes I'm Harry Potter and I'm here to drop off Draco's homework."

"I'm Narcissa Malfoy and Draco asleep so you can leave those on the table." She gestured to the table where Harry walk over and put the papers on. He turn back to Narcissa. "Well I'll be leaving." But she stop him. "Do you need to go right now would you like some tea?" Harry stared at her remembering his dreams. "Ok Mrs. Malfoy."

"Please call me Narcissa, Harry." She insisted. They sat on the couch. They were silent for a moment then as if something was making Harry say it. "Did you know my parents Narcissa?" She look into his emerald eyes and saw something in them. "Yes I did very well your mother Lily mostly though your farther James was good too. Why do you ask Harry?"

"Because ever since Draco got sick I been having dreams of the three of you." Said Harry lean in closer. Narcissa did the same. "You know Lily once told me that some day her son will come and save me from my marriage to Lucian. Have you come to save me Harry?"

They move closer. "Do you want to be saved Narcissa?" Asked Harry. Instead of answering Narcissa had lock her lips on Harry's. Who as if kissing the mother of his most hated enemy was natural he returned the kiss pulling Narcissa on to his lap. As they began making out passionately. Narcissa ran her hands through Harry mess of a hair. While Harry's hands were opening the front of her robes and yet never breaking the kiss.

Soon Narcissa was naked her clothes on the ground. Harry's hand roam over her still beautiful body. Finally they broke for air. They stared into each other's eyes both seeing desire in them. Harry then laid Narcissa on her back and began moving down towards her pussy. "Oh Harry show me that Lily still live in you." Harry knew what she meant and didn't keep her waiting and began eating Narcissa pussy which cause her to writhe on the couch.

"You truly are her son!" Said Narcissa as held his head with her hands keeping it at her pussy. She then cried out as she came. After she did Narcissa look down at Harry. "Now Let's see if your farther's son too."

Narcissa had Harry lay on his back on the couch and pulled down his pants. She gasp when she saw how big Harry was. Narcissa began stroking it. "Your bigger than your farther and so much more than my husband." Narcissa began to lick and strok Harry's member then she took the hold thing in her mouth. Harry groan gently hold Narcissa head in his hand as she moved up and down his member. After a few minutes Harry cried out he was close and soon he unload down Narcissa throat.

She removed his cock from her mouth and gave Harry a beautiful smile. He smiled back at her. Narcissa then straddled Harry and sank his cock all the way in her pussy and all the way up to her womb. She began riding him like a bull. Harry watch her D breast bouncing and then grab them pulled Narcissa down though she didn't stop her riding to began sucking on her breasts milking them. Narcissa hands were back in Harry's hair while she continued to ride his cock. Feeling the return of what she hadn't had since her times with his parents.

After a few minutes Narcissa heard Harry mumble as he keep milking her that he was going to cum. "Cum in me Harry give me a child born of love! I'm Yours!" Then she cried out as Harry Shot his baby making seed straight into Narcissa Malfoy now Narcissa Potter's womb. She collapsed onto Harry who held her.

"You'll be the only one coming to drop off Draco's homework from now on. His sickness will last for a mouth." Said Narcissa sitting up to look into his eyes. He smiled. "That be pleating Of time to give you a child that you actually love." She smiled too. "And when it born I will have stolen all of the Malfoy's money and moved it to the Weasley vault. Then I'll move in if they'll let me."

Harry pulled Narcissa back to him. "Oh Molly will love you." With that they did another round of love making then Harry had to get back to school. With a note that said he should be the one to drop off the homework from now on.


	10. Chapter-10

Patil Twins

During the Yule Ball, Harry dance with Hermione and Daphne who all look beautiful in their dresses. During their occasional breaks they saw Padma and Parvati Patil sitting with Ron who was ignoring them refusing to dance and keep glancing at Harry and the others.

Harry and the girls felt bad for the Patil Twins. Then Daphne said they should ask them to dance with them. Harry and the others agreed and went over to Ron and his so called dates. When they reach them they asked if they would like to dance. Ron open his mouth to speak but Hermione said. "Ron unless you say something really stupid right now. You won't get the dance I'm going offer to have with you. So do have anything to say?"

Ron was silent then he did the smart thing and shook his head. "Good you earn one dance with me just but try anything and I'll put you into the floor." Hermione then held out her hand and Ron took it and they went on to the dance floor. "Don't worry I keep a eye on them." Said Daphne.

Harry lead the Twins to the dance floor and gave them a night of dancing using the skills Daphne taught him. Later after the dancing Harry went to get the other drinks. When he returned Hermione was done with her dance with Ron, and she and other the girls were all giggling. "What's funny?" He Asked handing out the butterbear out. "We were talk to your mates about rewarding you, Harry for a wonderful night." Harry blink then gave amused smiled looking at Hermione and Daphne who was smiling at him. "You can use our dorm." Said Hermione. "It's only me, Padma and Lavender in there and right now she making out with her date." And she was right Lavender was making out with her date. Harry then sense Hermione contacting him from her dorm ready to bring him and the Twin to it. Harry look at Daphne.

"Don't worry Harry you can make it up to us tomorrow. For tonight i will go to the dancing room and Hermione and I will have some fun." The girls all giggle again. Then Hermione and Daphne gave Harry a kiss.

"Ok Mrs. Padma and Parvati Patil May i have your permission to come to your room and continued our night together?" The Twins nodded and the three went up to Gryffindor Tower and climb the stairs to the dorm that Hermione, Padma and Lavender shared. It was empty.

They smiled and began removing their clothes. The Twins caramel color bodies were just as beautiful as his other girls. If Harry couldn't tell the difference between the two because of slightly different features in their faces. It would be very hard to keep them straight.

The Twins each took turns kissing Harry. Then they went over to Padma bed. "Harry you would not believe how grateful we were when you and your wives saved use from boring Ron." Said Parvati as she laid on the bed with her sister near her head. "We only went with him because we needed a date to the dance." Said Padma.

"Yeah sorry about that." Said Harry as he brought his face near Parvati pussy. "So since you didn't have a choice on going with him to the dance. You get to control this night of passion." The twins smiled at him and Parvati Said. "Let's have you eat me out while I'll eat out my sister then we switch and then we get to the main event." Padma giggle. "You were always the smart one sister." Padma then mounted her sister's face who began to eat her while Harry began eating Parvati out.

Both girls moaned. Parvati more than Padma because Harry had more tricks to do to her. After few minutes the girls both gave a similar moan though Parvati was muffled because her mouth were on her sister's pussy. As they both came at the same time. Padma came on Parvati face while she came in Harry's mouth. Both drinking it up. Then they switch and Harry was now eating Padma already wet pussy while she eat her sister. Then after the same amount of time before the Twins came again.

Afterwards the Twins look at each other then turn back to Harry. "Now I think time for us to have a taste of that huge cock of yours Harry." Said Padma. Harry smiled knowing some woman like to suck on cock and some don't. He figured that the Patil Twins by the way they shared hungrily at his member that they wanted it. "Only If you want to." He Said with amused smiled.

The Twins gave him wicked smiles and Parvati Said. "Oh we want to Harry. Now lay back and let us work our magic."

Harry laid his head back onto the pillows and look down to see the two Indian girls on ever side of him. His member close to their faces. Then as one almost like one twin was a mirror to the other. They began to lick and kiss Harry's member occasionally kissing each other with his tip between them. Harry moaned because of the bond of the soon to be marks on their arms the Patil Twins knew just what to do to please Harry.

Soon the Twins place their breasts together and began moving them up and down while each twin would take turns at taking a quarter of Harry's cock in their mouths, suck and lick it then pulled out and let the other take a turn.

After 5 minutes Harry announce that he was going to cum. Which cause the Twins to pick up the speed of the breasts and licking until finally Harry got up stroking his member while Padma and Parvati knelt in front of him. He then exploded on to them.

When finished covering the Twins faces and breasts with his cum. Padma and Parvati first clean off his cum from the other. Then they moved to the pillows and Parvati laid on her back while Padma laid on top of her sister, they look back at Harry who didn't need be told what to do and move behind them. He first entered Padma pussy then after 10 thrust pulled out and went into Parvati. Every 10 thrust he pulled out of one twin and went to the other.

The Twins both moan but who ever had his member in her moaned the louder. Even more so when Harry began pick up speed but never breaking from only thrusting 10 time in each twin. Finally all three cried out as Harry Came he shot a few load in Padma then pulled out and thrust into Parvati and fired the rest of his load into her. As usual their was a flash of golden light and now the two Potter twin each had matching marks on their arms.

They continued throughout the night doing many positions like pound one twin while she eat her sister. But no matter what they did if they did one style like one twin would be on Harry face while the other rode his cock. As soon as they Came they would switch place and do it again. As so to experience the same thing.


	11. Chapter-11

When Harry and the gang arrived at the Burrow for Christmas . He was greeted by the site of a pregnant Molly. She gave them all hugs saving Harry for last. As she hugged him she whispered into his ears. "It's a girl." Harry smiled. When they separated Molly asked him. "Do you want to feel them?" Harry knelt down and place his cheek and hand on her belly. "I can feel her moving." He said. The others congratulated Molly and Arthur though everyone except for Ron and Ginny were really congratulating Harry. Later Molly told him that Narcissa would be joining them for Christmas dinner and that she had transferred all the Malfoy's money to the Weasley.

Time Skip

Ginny was sitting at the table watching the others outside and look on her face that Molly knew. "There no need for you to be jealous Ginny."

Ginny look at her mother surprised when she saw Molly face she knew that her mother knew. "And why that?" Ginny Asked. Molly came over to the table and sat across from her daughter. "Because there still a chance for you to join them but it must happen ever during the summer or next school year."

"What do you mean mom?" Ginny was confused by the conversation. Molly look around the Whispered. "What I'm going to tell you must not be shared with Ron, Percy or anyone else that doesn't know." Ginny nodded and Molly rolled up her sleeve to show her mark. Ginny just stared at her mother shocked on her face. Then Molly said. "I became his second during the summer while you guys were at the World Cup. Hermione was the second, Daphne the third, Narcissa fourth and just before you guys came the Patil Twins join as well."

"So that baby inside of you is Harry's?" Asked Ginny. Molly nodded. "Yes and your farther knows of course as does Bill, Charles, Fred and George. Ron and Percy Don't Because they wouldn't be able to handle the truth especially Ron."

"So your saying I can join Harry as one of his mates?" Asked Ginny excitingly. "Yes and no." Said Molly. "Yes you can join Harry harem but it must happen ever during next summer or next school year because as a rule anyone younger than the mate if they are in school must be in the year they were before join otherwise you can join. You can still have love with Harry right now but you won't get his mark. So I ask you Ginny. Do you love Harry enough to wait and maybe build your friendship with him and his mates now and those to come?"

Ginny blink thinking. Molly touch her daughter cheek. "You have plenty of time to think about this Ginny." And with that Molly stood back up to resume cooking. But as she was turn she heard Ginny Asked. "Is it worth it?" Molly smiled at her. "Every but of it." Then she continued making Christmas dinner for the whole family old and new.


	12. Chapter-12

Fleur and Appoline

During the second task Harry came across Fleur being attacked by a pack Of Grindylows and mange to save her. Then when he reach the captives since he knew Fleur couldn't make it he grab not just Hermione but what must be Fleur's sister Gabriella.

When they reach the surface Hermione said that they hostage weren't in danger. Though when Harry told her as they help Gabriella swim towards the docks. That Fleur was attacked by Grindylows and couldn't complete the task.

When they got to the docks they were immediately wrap up in towels and being fussed over by madam Pomfrey. After seeing that her sister was okay Fleur came up to Harry. She gave him a hug. "Thank you for saving me and Gabriella."

"It no problem Fleur." Said Harry returning the hug. Then Fleur Whispered in his ear. "Arry tonight come to the carriage. We have somethings to talk about." Before Harry could ask what she was talking about Fleur's lips were on his and was kissing him. When they separated Harry look to see Hermione and Daphne smiling like they knew something he didn't though he could guest oh he could guest alright.

Soon Cedric then Krum arrived with their hostage and they were given their scores.

As they walk up to the school Harry told Hermione and Daphne that Fleur wanted him to come to the carriage that night. The two girls smiled and Daphne Said. "It's about time she join us." Hermione and she both laugh and Harry joined in.

That night Harry went to the Beauxbatons carriage and was lead to Fleur's room. When he entered he saw not just Fleur but a woman that look like a older version of Fleur so Harry figured that she must be Fleur's mother. "Welcome Arry. I'm Appoline Delacour."

"Pleasure to meet you as well Mrs. Delacour." Said Harry and Appoline and Fleur smiled at him. "Please just Appoline Arry. Now the reason you are here is that me and Fleur are repaying our debt to you." Harry raised a eyebrow. "Debt?" He Asked.

"Yes Arry." Said Fleur touching his cheek. "You save me from the Grindylows and then you save Gabriella live as well. Mother will be taking on my sister debt because she to young to make love to you. Though I'm glad now I can finally join you and the girls." Harry blink but he understood he smiled at Fleur. "So shall we began?" Asked Appoline and the other two nodded. "But before we began what are the chains for?" Asked Harry pointing at golden chains on the ceiling. "Those are for my turn with you Arry. When you bond with Fleur and see her memories you will understand."

Fleur then wrap her arms around Harry's neck and kiss him again and this time he was ready for it and returned it. They started removing the others clothes. Fleur had a good solid pare of D breasts. Both Fleur and Appoline gasp when they saw how big Harry was. He could swear he saw Appoline drool slightly. Fleur lead Harry over to the bed and pulled him to her in another kiss. But also in a move that had them landing on the bed. It was during that kiss that the memories bond happened and Harry learn what Appoline like as well as Fleur.

Harry and Fleur stared into each other's eyes as Harry entered her. Causing her to moan at how big he was. They began making love in the traditional and age long positions of love making with nothing held back. Harry pounded into Fleur while his hands were on her breasts and his lips were glued to hers. Fleur's hands were tangled in his hair and ever time they broke for air she was feeling the room with cries of pleasure and three to five words. "I love you Arry Potter. I Love You So Much!" Finally as they reach their climax both of them started to glow Harry gold and Fleur blue both knowing what was happening. At last they exploded Harry inside his new wife and she on her new husband. They spend 10 minutes regaining their strength with a few kiss between.

Finally Fleur said in Harry's ear. "It's time for you to show my mother that she belongs to you as well Arry." He smiled at her and gave one last kiss before sitting up and facing Appoline Delacour.

She a beautiful like Fleur though her breasts were F size and her ass look just as good as Molly's. She had the golden chains on her wrists and ankles. "So Appoline what do you want first." Asked Harry smiling at her. "I first want to taste you then you taste me then after we mate

you get to have both of us for the whole night."

Appoline then aproceh and knelt in front of Harry. She started stroking his member then she started licking it she would fondle Harry's balls. Then she started to take the whole thing in her mouth. Harry knowing what she like grab her head and starting to push her head up and down hard and fast. Appoline didn't complain though it did take her a bit to get use to the size of Harry's cock because she never had one so big. After five minutes Harry push Appoline head down until her chin was touching his balls and shot his cum into her stomach. Finally Harry let her pull away.

Appoline gasp for air but she was smiling. "Your something else Arry." She Said Then she had the chains pulled her up until her feet weren't touching the ground. Harry got to his feet and wrap Appoline legs around his shoulders. Her pussy right in front of his face. Harry look at Appoline who nodded then he started to attack her pussy not just eating and kissing it but biting it as well. Appoline screamed with pure animalistic pleasure and it didn't take long for her to cum she literally came at least 10 times in 5 minutes.

After Harry finished eating Appoline pussy she had drool going down her mouth, her eyes were full of lust and submission. Both Harry and Fleur knew that Appoline Delacour belong to Harry Potter and that was just the opening course. Harry had the chains lowered the older Veela until he was eyes leaved with her. He had the chain on her legs spread her legs to him.

Harry move in front of Appoline and started rubbing her breasts. "Stop Teasing Me Arry Please!" Pleaded Appoline her eyes lock on Harry's. He look at Fleur who nodded.

Harry began entering Appoline sensitive pussy. She knew that he was going slowly because of his caring for the woman he was with so she didn't complain. But she did moan as she was being filled more than Monsieur had ever done before or any lover she had before. When Harry was completely inside Appoline he wait for her to get use to it. Then he asked. "Are you ready Appoline?" She gave him a look that said it but she did say. "je suis né pour toi arry." (I was born for you Arry.)

Harry didn't need to be told twice he began pounding Appoline with no mercy.

Appoline again screamed and moaned with pure pleasure. But Harry did more than fuck her pussy, with his hands and mouth he began milking Appoline giant breasts never slowing. The chain shook as the mating continued while Fleur watch with a smile on her face as she watch Harry ravage her mother. Waiting for the three way that will happen.

During sucking Appoline breasts Harry put both her nipples in his mouth. He place his hands on her fat ass and with his mind he order the chains to move. The chains on her legs wrapped around his waist while the one on her wrist move Appoline arms around his neck. Then went slack. But Appoline didn't fall because of Harry's strong arms and her holding his neck. Harry keep going. Then both started glow gold and silver. Both knew what it meant.

"Oh ARRY YOUR MY TRUE SOULMATE!! I LOVE YOU!!!" Then Harry let go of her nipples and place his mouth on hers in a passionate kiss which she return with gusto. Appoline moan into the kiss as they Came. Harry's seed filling her womb and leaked out of her pussy on to the floor.

They stayed like that for a few minutes then they separated from their kiss though Harry stilled held her.

Then Harry and Fleur removed the chains off Appoline and they went to the bed. Where they gently push Harry on to his back. Appoline then said seductively. "Now I think it time for me and Fleur to show you a night spend with two Veela."

And with that the two Potters continued their night with their husband by started lick his cock.


	13. Chapter-13

During the third task Cedric exited the maze and told the headmaster that Harry had touch the cup and vanished. Everyone was worried then after haft in hour. Harry suddenly appeared hold the cup. Dumbledore and the other teachers rush forward to check on him. Harry told Dumbledore that Voldemort was back.

As Dumbledore was talking to Fudge, Moody took Harry aside heading towards the castle. Harry's mates didn't like it so they followed along with Sirius and Bill. They reach Moody offices and heard Moody Yelled and killed Harry Potter!" At once they all pulled out their wand and Hermione blast open the door. Moody world around before he was hit by three stupidfi spell then they rush into the room. The girls rush the see if Harry's alright. Then they heard footsteps and Sirius transformed back into a dog as Dumbledore, Fudge, Mcgonagall and Snape came in. Harry said. "It was Moody how can it be Moody?" Dumbledore Said that the Moody on the floor was the real one. Then he order Mcgonagall to fetch the house elf Winky from the kitchen. As for Snape to fetch the strongest truth potion he had. When they were gone Dumbledore took the keys from the slump form on the floor and began opening the large chest. When he reach the last key hole they found the real Moody. Bill took off the imposter coat and jumped down to check on him. Bill said he was still alive.

Then they waited and watch as the fake Moody form began to change. Turning into a form that Harry, Dumbledore and Fudge recognizes. "Barty Crouch Jr!" Gasped Fudge. Then Mcgonagall and Snape returned. "Master Barty, Master Barty!" Cried Winky. Snape drop three drops into Crouch's mouth and the man began to tell his story.

"He's back he's really back." Said Fudge dumb struck when Crouch finish. Then after some talking Dumbledore Asked Harry to follow him and though he didn't like it Molly, Hermione, Daphne and Fleur came as well. When they reach Dumbledore study he asked Harry to tell them what happened after he touch the cup. With his Mates giving him look of support Harry told how he found himself in a graveyard, how Voldemort rose again, the Death Eaters arrival, his battle with Voldemort. Dumbledore explained the contention between Harry's wand and Voldemort's wand sharing cores. Harry continued telling how ghost like thing came out of Voldemort wand that took the forms of Bertha Jordan, a old man and his parents, them telling him to get to the cup. When he finished his mate each touch him to let him know he wasn't alone and he again thought how lucky he was to have them.

Now it was the end of the terms and everyone was leaving. As Fleur gave Harry once last kiss she told him that he'll see her soon because she transferred to Hogwarts to do her last year of school. Harry was glad he had having a lot of mating for the last two weeks not that his mate complained at all. It help him a lot he just knew however that to feel completely whole again there was one last mate he must see. Narcissa had left the Malfoy family and was staying with the Weasley until she could find her own place. Appoline told Harry that Gabriella was going be a big sister.

Now they were on the train during the trip Malfoy and his goons made the mistake of showing up and making a dumb comment. They were now passed out after being hit by a bunch of spell sent by Harry, Ron Hermione, Daphne, the Patil Twins, and Fred and George who were in the hall.

Then they reach Kings Cross and before they left Harry gave the Weasley Twins his winning for their joke shop.

Harry was now back in his room where his journey began think and waiting. He didn't have to wait long as their was a knock and Petunia entered gave him a beautiful smile. "Welcome home Harry." She Said. Harry immediately pull his first mate to him in a passionate kiss and she responded with equal passion as she started to take off their clothes. "Show me what your other girls Have taught you." Harry didn't need to be told twice soon he was on top of Petunia and making love with again. Show her all the new trick he learned.

NOW I MIGHT DO ANOTHER ONE FOR 5TH YEAR I WOULD LIKE TO HEAR YOUR GUYS THOUGHTS ON WHO SHOULD JOIN AND HOW THEY GAIN THE MARK OF POTTER. PUT YOUR THOUGHT IN THE REVIEW.


	14. Top5

top 5 mates of Harry

I'm having trouble and I need your help.

Put in the review who you want Harry to end up with and I give my full attention on.

I would also be nice to know who you would want them to get together. Do they do it at the Yule Ball, the Burrow and so on. The years this story will be set in is both third year and fourth. Where Harry ends up with these 5 woman.

You have until September 30/ 2020 to give your thoughts.

Options

but no Ginny Weasley sorry since in the actual book she ends up with Harry I just don't feel like adding her.

Fleur

Appoline Delacour aka Fleur's mom

Molly

Hermione

Emma Granger aka Hermione mom

Petunia

Narcissa

Rosmerta

Susan Bones and maybe her aunt but I will need ideas on how to do. I'm serious about that.

Daphne Greengrace

Patil Twins

Cho Chang

Mrs. Chang aka Cho's mom

Angelina

Alicia

Katie Bell

Madam Pomfrey

Lily Potter

Lavender Brown

Maybe Luna or her mom Selena Lovegood or even Cedric mom Mrs. Diggory as a thought.


	15. Votingxsoxfar

The voting so far

Molly 9

Narcissa 9

Hermione 7

Fleur 7

Susan Bones 7

Daphne 5

Amelia 5

Patil twins 5

Petunia 4

Lily 2

Emma Granger 2

Sinatra 2

Rosmerta 1

Pompfrey 1

Appoline 1

Mrs. Diggory 1

Apolline 1

Angelina 1

Katie 1

Alicia 1

Lavender Brown 1

Mcgonagall 1

Cho Chang 1

I have some extra ideas for you to choose

Nagini

And if I decide to do another dragon Mark one maybe the Hungarian Horntail

Also I'm think of doing a split

Harry mates and James mates. Each have 5 but Harry can claim his dads mates as his own. Also idea for Emma and maybe some others. Able to use magic to turn them into Potters as long as their daughters or mothers is one of Harry's or James mates.

Please put in the review your thoughts before September 30/ 2020


	16. Mark-of-Spiderman

I'm think of writing a bunch of stories where Peter and Mary Jane have sex with different people and I want your thoughts in the review.

Keep in mind there must always be a balance. For example if you want Mary Jane to fuck Black Panther then Peter must fuck his queen Storm. It can't be one sided.

Some ideas

Spawn x MJ

Spawn wife Wanda x Peter

Black Bolt x MJ

Medusa x Peter

Aqua man x MJ

Mera x Peter

You get the idea

It doesn't need to be just from Marvel. It can be DC, Disney, Star Wars, anime, hentai or any other comics or shows as long if their some what heroesis. But their must be balance. It can also be with villains as well.

Also if say you want Mary Jane to fuck a Angel or Demon like say Trigon the for that story it would be where Trigon and Peter join as one. Peter the loving husband and Trigon the passionate demon lover.

Ideas

Trigon

etrigan

Ghost Rider

Also I don't mind with pairing say Mary Jane and Kitana from MK. But I won't pair Peter with a guy. Sorry no Spider-Man and Deadpool unless it's the female Deadpool.

The pairing doesn't need to be fully human. Werewolves, Vampire, shapeshifter and others.

Please put in the review your thoughts on who, what, how and why and remember there must be balance.


	17. Final votes

Molly 13

Narcissa 11

Hermione 8

Fleur 9

Susan Bones 9

Daphne 7

Amelia 6

Patil twins 5

Petunia 5

Lily 4

Emma Granger 4

Sinatra 2

Rosmerta 2

Pompfrey 2

Appoline 3

Also if your wondering when the next chapters for these stories are coming I'm done with these versions that why I ask you to vote so I can keep writing new stories. I would still love to read your thoughts. Not just who you want but how you want them. Please read my other stories


End file.
